Dark Intentions
by Springheeled Jack's Devil
Summary: What if Kronos won? With the help of a certain Goddess of Discord, Kronos managed to win. This is how they managed to take over Olympus. Happy ending not guarenteed, sorry! Percabeth ThaliaxLuke
1. Chapter 1

Kronos looked out over his world, and smiled. The chaos he saw, the dark creatures that reigned the lands – all under his rule, all under his mighty power. The Titan Lord strode across to his throne, an evil thing wrought of human bones, and sat, reflecting on his actions. He had freed his mother by overthrowing his father, a deed which brought him a terrible warning – he would be overthrown by one of his godly offspring.

Rhea herself had watched as he swallowed his children, which, to add insult to injury, had named himself before eating them whole. Hestia, Demeter and Hera to his three girls. Poseidon and Hades to the boys. And, he thought sinisterly, Zeus would be the next baby. A strange cry issued from the room next to his, and he remembered that Zeus was in fact being born at the minute. He had not watched Rhea give birth in any of his children's cases, for as much as he enjoyed watching pain, he had no will to watch life come into the world.

It had been quite a long time since she had stopped screaming – had she already given birth? Only one way to find out. Kronos twisted the handle and flung the door open, revealing Rhea clasping a bundle of white, eyes wide as her husband advanced. Even after birth, the Titaness was no horror to look at. Soft amber eyes, glossy brown hair, and a face that personified beauty. Her body would soon re-adapt to the curvaceous shape it had been before, but now was no time to ponder on that.

"Rhea," Kronos purred, stretching out a hand. "Give it here."

His wife flinched as his hand came out, her eyes darting all over the place. Kronos curled his lip. What was wrong with her?

"I said," he rumbled, his voice taking on a dangerous note. "_Give me the baby._"

Rhea winced at his increasingly angry tone. She took one final glance at the bundle in her arms. It was strange, but Kronos saw not love, but a slight nervousness, as if anticipating something.

"O-Of course, my Lord," Rhea said, handing the baby gingerly to Kronos.

He decided not to look at the baby. He hadn't for all of his offspring – the sight of the power burning in his eyes alone would turn it to cinders. And he had a reputation to uphold – an instant death was below him. Swallowing children, well, that was evil. And he loved it.

Kronos closed his eyes and let his true form show, breaking away his human-looking form. Black tendrils curled from his skin, raw energy swirling beneath him. Tipping his head back, he let the tendrils wrap around the bundle and draw it into his body. This was his way of swallowing – actually using his mouth to slide Zeus down would be ridiculous.

Rhea, who had been shielding her eyes against Kronos's true form, carefully opened her eyes as Kronos withdrew back into his typical body. He lay back on his throne, grinning. Yet another child who would never overthrow him. The price were the lives of his children. He ignored the stirrings of unease inside him, the feelings of doubt. Mere after effects, nothing more.

He rose his head lazily, and waved a hand. His kingdom flashed before him – Tartarus, where his more powerful brothers screamed, burning. The vision grew hazy, and then switched to the lands he controlled. There was nothing much to do, but there was a small matter in the east – some rogue humans gathered. Getting ready to overthrow him, no doubt. They would be punished later. Meanwhile…

Kronos got up from his throne. Rhea was nowhere in sight. He walked slowly to her room. Rhea was inside, with something in her hand. It looked vaguely like a bottle, like somebody might use to feed a baby. Inside the bottle was nectar. Kronos moved forward in three strides and took it from her.

"Reminiscing on our recently departed Zeus, my dear?" He tutted, crumbling the bottle to ash.

"Don't worry," he smiled, advancing. Rhea shook as he stroked her cheek. "I'll make it all better."

He magically sealed the door behind him, and the only thing that came from that room that night was Rhea's pained screams and Kronos's crazed laughter.


	2. Author's Note!

**Ok everybody. **

**Next chapters are coming up soon, don't worry, but this is something a LITTLE different...**

**There is an author on fanfiction, who is probably the saddest, most idiotic person who has insulted and degraded both me and a friend of mine on here. **

**She is in fact 13, but parades herself as an 18 year old named 'Amy Mcdonald'. **

**She has two accounts – Crazedfan1997, and Writer1992. My friend xPPx had been continually abused by her comments, and now she has turned on me. **

**Please go to this author and try and talk some sense into her – I'll doubt you'll get far, but enough is enough. **

**SJ**


End file.
